Talk:True Lab/@comment-27050060-20151006193329
I'm not sure why no one has appeared to connect the dots on the storyline, I'm not very good at editing, but there's lots of clear logical stuff that hasn't been written on the articles for the golden flower, flowey, or Asriel, I'm not sure where to put this. Basically from the information given to us from the tapes and neutral ending, the first human, Chara, tested some flowers in the butterscotch pie and ended up making Asgore ill, then he knew it was poisonous so he ate them as part of his plan, he was committing suicide so his soul could fuse with Asriels body to grow strong enough to pass the barrier and attack mankind. He asked to see the flowers of his village. Golden flowers, because he knew none of them grew in the underground. He knew it would make Asriel want to take his dead body to the surface to the flowers in the human village. We know all this from the genocide route. Now here comes the information we have that no one connected on here yet. We learn from the lab entries that the golden flowers had seeds that stick to you, and we also learn that a golden flower sprouted in the Kings garden when the queen left. We learn from the sink and from the sprite work that the boss monsters, which Asriel is one of, have thick fur. When Asriel placed the body of the first human down on the flowerpatch in the village, he got a seed from the gold flowers stuck to him. He returns home after being beaten, and he dies, turning to dust in the Kings garden, which would drop the seed. As we learn from what the monsters believe about spreading the monsters dust imbuing whatever object it's spread on with the monsters essence when their soul is destroyed. This is how the first golden flower got there in the garden, and how it gained Asriels essence and personality. We learn in the lab entries that Alphys injected determination into that very first Asriel imbued flower that grew in the garden. The flower comes to life in the garden and thus Flowey is "born". Those golden flowers that spread everywhere are all from the seeds from that first flower that sprouted from the seed, the flower that became flowey. Because only one flower sprouted, all the seeds from it are genetically the same, self pollinated. Now this is the bit about flowey that is based off what we know, but is slightly more speculation. We know Flowey has control over vines that cover the ground and grow quickly. He depressed the button for the puzzle in snowdin with his vines. He pops up everywhere and follows the player, emerging from the ground and then going back in. He uses vines to block off the exit in the true pacifist ending and to attack as omega ending. He is never shown as having legs, he never moves other than popping out of the ground at different locations, and he has vines everywhere. This is the speculation part, what if Flowey is all the flowers in the game, just spreading vines and roots under the ground everywhere,allowing him to appear and watch and listen from anywhere in the game. Every golden flower you see growing in the game, Is part of flowey, but he can only emerge as that one original flower with the determination and essence in it, which is why when you kill that flower, his vessel is gone and the flower network goes back to just being normal. Feel free to add this to the wikia wherever it fits